Kisses
by crest of music
Summary: Ichigo was walking to work when Ryou drives up and takes her to lunch. What's with the sudden change that made Ryou so nice to Ichigo. Will he be smooth enough to get her to like him? Ryou & Ichigo


Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. And probably never will

**Kisses**

I was on my way to work when a car slowed to a stop in front of me, it was a white sedan with black tinted windows, the front driver's window rolled down to reveal my attractive boss, Ryou. He looked at me and smiled "Strawberry you need a ride?"

I nodded and walked around to get into the car. I smiled my thanks to him as a blush crawled up my face. We drove in silence except from the faint sound of music coming from the speakers.

I was used to his weird behavior by now. Well, not used to it yet but it doesn't surprise me anymore. It's been over a month now that Ryou has been very nice to me. It's so strange, I think he might of fell and hit his head. He got all touchy-feely too. Not in that pervert way but he held my hand a lot and when he talks to me he usually touches my arm.

"Strawberry? Are you going to get out of the car or sit in it all day?" Came the annoyed question from my now open door.

"Huh?" It took me a minute to realize he was holding my door open for me. "Oh yeah. Sorry." I hopped out of the car, and that's when I realized we weren't at the café but parked in front of a restaurant. "Where are we?"

Ryou closed my door behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back and begun to lead me to the restaurant's entrance. "Come on Strawberry, I'm hungry, plus the café is closed today, it's Monday remember? Or don't tell me that you thought it was Sunday baka."

I felt the heat rise to my face, I did thought it was Sunday. I giggled nervously. I hated how my stupid boss could make butterflies dance in my stomach one second and the next make me feel like an idiot.

I let him lead me into the restaurant and he got us a table for two. It was a semi-fancy restaurant. It had great service and the food was delicious. Our lunch flew by with mostly him staring at me while I ate. Every time I liked up from my food I saw his piercing blue eyes on my face, and every time I saw that the heat ran to meet my face he would smile then get back to eating.

After we ate I skipped desert and so did Ryou. He paid and then led me out the door. I walked to his car but he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street. "Where do you think you're going? I bought you lunch the least you could do is spend some time with me."

I puffed my cheeks out at him, "Well I didn't ask you to buy me lunch, _you _offered." Jerk.

He pulled me closer to him and intertwined our fingers. He walked down the street with me. What surprised me more then him holding my hand is that he kept a smile on his face the whole time.

Ryou was acting so weird today. Wel, weirder than normal, "What are you thinking about Strawberry?"

"You, and the sudden niceness."

He feint hurt and touched a hand to his heart. "Ouch, I'm always nice."

I shook my head, "But really what's with the sudden niceness? You used to be such an asshole to me." I didn't understand.

He stopped to stare at my face, my stomach jumped. "Because if I wanted to do this." He leaned down and kissed me, I froze. But after a split second he pulled away, "You would have hit me I had to swe-"

I interrupted him before he could even finish his sentence I captured his lips with mine and threw my arms around his neck bringing him down to my level. He quickly snaked his arms around my waist bring me closer to his body. I was pressed right up against him. His body was warm I could feel it seep though his clothes.

When he pulled away as he was gasping for air like I was, "Wow I didn't think you'd be such a good kisser Strawberry!"

My face already flushed red, went a deep shade as I got angry. "What's that supposed to mean you thought I was gonna be a bad kisser?" How dare he insult me right after he kissed me! Jerkface!

He laughed at me, "I was thinking that I would have to teach you. You seemed to ditzy to be good."

I jerked away from his hold on me "Jerk! Jerkface!" I went to storm away from him but he caught my arm and yanked me back into his body with a thud.

He lent down and kissed me again. I melted. Damn hormones I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him. Damn. I threw my hands around his neck and he once again snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer then the last kiss so there was no space between our bodies.

Double Damn! I felt so dizzy. It was like a head rush and the flips my stomach was doing wasn't helping my need to be mad at him.

When we pulled away from each other I was glad he didn't let go of me right away or I would have fallen to the ground my legs felt like jelly. "See Strawberry, you are a good kisser. You're a good kisser with an even better kisser for a boyfriend."

He leaned down again to kiss me. We didn't care that people were staring or the fact that we were making out in the middle of the side walk. All that mattered at that moment was Ryou and me.

* * *

A/N: I know this had no story line or plot what so ever but I felt like I need to do a fluffy fluff. I hope all you Ryou & Ichigo are happy with it. I am. R&R I might even write another short that actually has a story line.

R&R and tell me if you want me to write more and give me ideas of what you want to see.


End file.
